The invention relates to a device for locking a blood centrifugation cell on a rotatable chuck.
The centrifugation of blood results in the separation of various weight fraction components such as plasma, red cells, platelets and white cells within centrifugation cells. The centrifugation cells include a stationary coupling to which ducts are connected for the inflow of the blood and for the outflow of the separated fraction to be extracted. In order to rotate the centrifugation cell, the base of the cell is locked on a chuck connected to a rotatable shaft. The locking mechanisms of the prior art do not always adequately secure the cell to the chuck and usually require special tools which can be difficult and time consuming to actuate. Typical prior art locking mechanisms include various jaws and ring segments which retain several points of the base of the cell to the chuck, but such locking elements are difficult to put in place an do not ensure absolute safety in the locking of the cell.